Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an energy generator system, and, more particularly, to an electric energy generator system using an ultrasonic-wave and to an electric energy generator system configured to generate the electric energy using an ultrasonic-wave in a living body.
Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional electric energy generator device may be buried in the living body to allow a permanent electric energy generation in the body using a blood flow energy, a heart-beat energy, a movement of breast diaphragms, etc.
However, the blood flow energy, heart-beat energy, movement of breast diaphragms, etc. may have a fixed frequency and intensity. This may limit the applications of the conventional electric energy generator device in the body. Further, the blood flow energy, heart-beat energy, movement of breast diaphragms, etc. may have low frequencies and thus low mechanical energies. Further, occurrences of the mechanical energies may be limited to specific regions. Thus, the installation position of the conventional electric energy generator device may be limited to specific position in the body. The conventional electric energy generator device may have a low electric energy generation efficiency.